


A Mug of the Moon

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Priam invites Lucina to sit, drink, eat, drink, gaze at the moon... and drink.





	A Mug of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 27/under the moonlight, this serious moonlight

"Hey, Lucina! Come sit!" 

Lucina paused and looked over to where Priam sat with a few of his men by a low, hot fire. There was a wide assortment of meat roasting over it and for a brief moment, Lucina was impressed. Priam and his group usually did their best not to dip into the Shepherds' supplies, so this all had to be from their own hard work. 

She wasn't technically on her way anywhere, though Priam also wasn't her normal company. He was a valuable ally, though, and Lucina had to admit to herself that she didn't know him very well. 

Priam patted the ground beside him and smiled "We'll all share with you."

"Share the ale too!" one of the group yelled as Lucina sat down beside Priam. 

"Absolutely!" Priam replied and before Lucina knew it, she had a mug of rough-smelling ale in her hands. 

"I probably shouldn't--" she stammered. 

"Nonsense," Priam said with a grin. "It's a gorgeous night - look at at that moon! - and we've got good food and good ale and good company. It's the best thing we can do if we don't have a good fight."

Lucina couldn't help a little smile. It was definitely a nice night. She'd seen the moon hanging high and full while finishing up her patrol. While it might not keep Risen away, bandits would be less-likely to strike, at least. 

"Bottoms up," Priam declared and raised a new mug of ale he'd been handed. Lucina did her best to drink her own mug, but it tasted downright awful and she couldn't help scrunching her face up after the first swallow. 

Beside her, Priam just chuckled. "Gets better the more you drink."

"I'll do my best," Lucina said. Then she was handed a chunk of meat, and there was a thick soup and more ale and Lucina found herself relaxing and listening to Priam's unique philosophy on life. 

She barely remembered Robin collecting her, hours later, but when Lucina tried to crawl out of her bedroll in the morning she immediately regretted being awake and alive. Thankfully, Robin was there a minute later with coffee and something for what eventually dulled to a headache. 

"You're Priam's new best friend, you know," Robin said as he wrapped an arm around her. Lucina just leaned on him and hoped she hadn't done anything too regrettable. 

"And I promise I won't tell Chrom that you know even more bawdy songs than Priam and his men. Though I suspect he'll find out anyway."

Lucina blinked and then groaned. 

Maybe she could blame the moon.


End file.
